This document contains the information regarding the background and the description of the invention for which this patent application is being submitted.
The present patent application is kindly submitted with the purpose to protect the use and design of a roof system for a wooden log building toy.
1. Field of the Invention
Wooden log building toys or construction play sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, log building toys or play sets made with traditional wood logs and other components made of wood or plastic which are used to build cabins, forts and other structures, use a roof system that requires conventional Roof Holder Logs, conventional solid Gables and conventional Roof Slats to fully assemble the roofing area. These components are expensive to manufacture and subsequently the price of the product is adversely affected.
3. The Invention by itself
With the firm purpose to develop a new and enhanced product that can afford to compete against Asian-made, mainly Chinese-made toys, which rule over the toy industry worldwide, hereby is presented an educational toy model that uses a new and different system to assemble the roof and that differs greatly from the traditional and existing roof systems. For this reason, the new roof system was developed and the present patent application is kindly submitted, as this is a system that drastically reduces the manufacturing cost by using new and novel components that are easier and less expensive to manufacture than the conventional Roof Holder Logs, conventional solid Gables and conventional Roof Slats that are currently being used by most manufacturers. In addition, this new roof system provides a different look and appearance to the cabins, forts and other structures built with it. This roof system for a log building toy was designed for boys and girls 3 years and up. The toy parts and components by itself can be arranged to assemble completely a firm and rigid structure. No tools, nails, glue or screws are required to complete the assembly. All parts have been finished with safe non-toxic materials. Adult guidance is recommended but it is not necessary.
The purpose of this construction toy set, is to enhance the child's skill and imagination. It is intended to provide hours of fun and learning, to young children. The play set has unique parts and features that enable the child to build a cabin or a larger building within minutes.